


Of Earth, Of Etheria

by MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Different views, Elsamaren Summer 2020 (Disney), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sexual Orientation, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Summary inside - avoiding She-Ra spoilers-Day Four Elsamaren Summer 2020 : AU - "I will always love you"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	Of Earth, Of Etheria

**Author's Note:**

> AMANDA DO NOT READ THIS FORKING PROMPT YET! SO HELP ME GOSH, I WILL BEAT YOU WITH A PILLOW

_**Of Earth, Of Etheria** _

M.Lauren

* * *

**Summary:** Adora and the Mrs. arrive on Earth to restore the planet's magic. Unfortunately, that has already been done thanks to a frosty-blonde named, Elsa. 

* * *

**“Well, this is definitely not what I was expecting…”** Eyes wide, Adora’s jaw dropped as she took in the scene before her. 

The Magic Restoration Squad (or Mrs. for short) had landed on planet Earth, in the small village of Northuldra. Before them was a scene which no one could have anticipated. Spirit magic flowed freely amongst the trees. There was Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth… all the elements, living in direct ties to their natural magical state. 

“I guess they don’t need saving. Let’s go!” Catra spun on her feet, heading back toward the ship. 

“Not so fast,” Adora grabbed her arm. “Don’t you think we should go ask them how they got their magic back?”

Despite her grumbling, it was already too late. Glimmer hooked her arm with Catra’s, and the best friend squad headed for the village with Entrapta and her gear in tow. 

They happened upon an evening similar to some of their own. The planet's inhabitants were all seated around a fire at dusk. Music filled the air. Swirls of green danced in the sky. 

“It’s a party!” Bow whispered eagerly.

Adora cleared her throat, “Um, hello...”

Suddenly, everything went quiet. The relaxing scene turned hostile in a single breath as Adora and the others were surrounded. Men and women stood with spear tips extended at the intruders. 

“No, no…” Adora’s hands lifted. “We’re all good here. We come in peace.”

Blank faced, Catra turned to her, “Did you really just say that?”

“Yes, now would you shut up?” she pushed her back. 

“Excuse me…” a blonde woman stepped forward. She appeared out of place next to the many brunettes beside her. “I think we’ll be asking the questions from here out.”

“I agree- now tell us, what are you doing out here?” another woman stepped in beside her. Her stature was shorter, but she had strong muscles while the blonde appeared slimer. 

“Well, my name's Adora, and we’re the Rebellion, well, we’re not actually a rebellion anymore. The war’s been over for a while. So, we’re the Magical Restoration Squad now, and I know the name is stupid, but we're working on it. Anyway, we’re here to restore your magic, but I can see you’ve already done that, so I guess now I’m just wondering…  _ how _ ?” Adora nervously laughed. Her shoulders shrugged into her ears. 

Very slowly the spear tips began to lower. Adora and the others visibly relaxed. The blonde stepped closer and her head tilted to the side. 

“My name is Elsa. I’m the guardian of this forest, and I  _ am _ magic,” Elsa demonstrated by sending a flurry of snow down to their feet.

“ _ Great _ , another Snowflake,” Catra mumbled. Adora ribbed her into silence. 

The brunette at Elsa’s side giggled in response, “-and I’m Honeymaren. I’m so sorry you came all the way out here for nothing, but Elsa’s already restored magic to our lands.”

“Cool, so we can go, then,” Catra tried to turn on her feet once more. This time, it was Bow who stopped her. 

“I’d be interested in learning more about the magic of your planet. Its emissions levels are high, and where’s your tech? These spears are quite primitive in comparison to Etheria’s weaponry.” Entrapta gilded forward eagerly on her pigtails. She poked at Honeymaren’s spear, who glowered at her and clutched it between two hands.

“Did she just call us primitive?” she growled. 

“Anyway…” Adora cut off the pending confusion. “So, like Entrapta here was saying, we would love if you could show us around and maybe teach more about the magic of your planet?”

“We’d be happy to,” Elsa replied with a grin. 

“I can have Ryder take some of them to the herding fields to meet with the Earth Giants,” Honeymaren suggested.

“Earth giants?!” Bow gasped. “Oh, and I’m Bow!”

“Oh, I’d love to come along, I’m Queen Glimmer of Etheria,” she grinned with a slight wave. 

“Well, that solves that,” Honeymaren snickered.

“-and I’ll take Adora to the Dark Sea. We’ll meet with Nokk and I’ll show her where Ahtohallan lies.” Elsa interjected. 

“What about her?” Honeymaren pointed to her staff at Catra, a certain scowl present on her face. 

Elsa turned to her slowly, blushing as she did. “Well, you could show her around camp. Gale and Bruni seem to linger closer to where the people are.”

“Not a chance, Snowflake. Where Adora goes, _I go_.” Catra crossed her arms and planted herself in front of Adora.

Adora’s hand lifted to Catra’s shoulder, “Listen Catra, there’s so much to learn here, and only so much time. You’d really be doing me a favor by sticking around camp with Honeymaren.”

Meeting her eyes, Catra softened instantly. “Fine! But it’s definitely  _ not _ because I like you,” the fasade dropped entirely and Catra met Adora’s lips with her own. 

Across from them, Elsa was blushing as she watched the interaction. When Adora turned back, her brows lowered in confusion. 

“Shall we be off, then?” Elsa offered, pulling her hands behind her back. 

Adora nodded. She looked to her squad, “We’ll meet back here after.”

Honeymaren took the other’s further down into the camp while Adora and Elsa departed down the first set of trails, out of the forest. They walked a short distance before Adora cleared her throat. 

“So, um, not everyone has magic here, it seems?” she questioned. 

Elsa shrugged, turning her head toward Adora. “The planet itself contains magic, but not everyone can interact with it like I can.”

“Are you attached to a runestone or is there some beacon you use to access it?” 

Elsa faltered in her step. Her eyes lowered, “I’m sorry, I have no idea what that means.”

Adora laughed and shook her head. “Where does your magic come from and why are you the only one who has it?”

“Oh, oh,” Elsa balked. “Well, like I said, I  _ am _ magic, but the Earth itself is magic too, and because the world here is so large, it’s almost impossible for me to know how many other people there are out there who are like me.”

“Gotcha,” Adora hummed. 

The two continued walking. The silence was broken a few minutes later by Elsa as she cleared her throat. 

“So, um, that woman back there… she was… your girlfriend?” Elsa asked, her eyes turning toward the tree tops. 

“Catra, yeah…” Adora’s cheeks began to lift. 

“That’s nice,” Elsa admonished. “You won’t see a lot of that around this part of the world.”

“You mean, Cat/human hybrids?” Laughing, Adora met Elsa with a playful gaze. “I kinda gathered that by looking around.”

Elsa shook her head. “No, um, the two women ‘thing’,” she explained. 

“Now what do _you_ mean?”

Taking a minute, Elsa reeled in a deep breath. “You see, same sex relationships are still banned in most parts of this world. When I was queen, I made it legal for all genders to marry, but while I was growing up- life was much different. Here in Northuldra, they’ve always been open minded, but I admit, it’s still difficult to shake old thoughts about it.”

With her brows pinched, Adora allowed Elsa’s words to settle over her. The longer they did, the further her shoulders drew toward her ears. “Gender?” she questioned. 

“Like boys and girls,”

Adora’s face remained blank, “Being a boy or girl defines who you have interest in on this planet?”

“Not quite,” Elsa’s hand wavered as she spoke. “When I became queen, same gender relationships still had a stigma around them, but the more I learned, I realized how wrong my father and grandfather's generations had been.”

“On Etheria, we don’t look at genders like that. In fact, most people chose not to use gender as an identifier. We are who we are. We like who we like. Never has it had anything to do with what parts we were born with.”

“Really?” Elsa’s eyes lightened. “There’s no laws or kings or queens who can control marriage sanctions?”

Again, Adora’s expression faltered. “Controlling marriage sanctions? God, no! Why would princesses decide who could love whom?”

Elsa giggled. Her cheeks darkened with sentiment, “Wow, that’s certainly a refreshing way to look at it. I wish we could implement more of that throughout this planet.”

“Why do you ask?” Adora’s brow coyly arched. “Aren’t you dating that brunette back there… _Honeymaren_ , was it?”

Her hands immediately lifted. Elsa shook her head in refusal, “Honeymaren?! No, no, of course not. I don’t- I couldn’t!” She paused, “Okay, I'm not, but I want too…”

“You should tell her,” Adora pointed, following Elsa as she picked up speed. 

“Those old thoughts I mentioned before… like I said, they stick around.”

Humming in contemplation, Adora brushed her hand along the passing tree’s bark, “You can’t help who you love, you know? It just doesn’t work that way.” 

* * *

“Why are we doing this again?” Catra stood with her arms crossed in the middle of a barren field. 

“I’m summoning Gale. Now, be quiet if you want to see this,” Honeymaren rebutted. 

She lifted two fingers to her lips and whistled. Suddenly the air around them was moving. Despite her wishes, Catra was lifted from the ground. 

“Hey, what the hell? Put me down!!” she wailed. Her fur stood up on end. Her tail went rigid. 

“Relax, would you?” Honeymaren coached as she was lifted into the air beside her. “Gale’s not going to hurt you.”

“Easy for you to say! You’re not made entirely of fur!” 

Catra was quickly dropped to the ground. She landed on her feet with a grumble. Laying her hands over her arms, she smoothed down her fur. 

“That’s it, I’m out of here!” she shouted, and stalked away. 

"Hey!" Honeymaren shouted after her, but Catra wouldn't listen. "I could show you how we train instead..."

Catra suddenly stopped. She spun on her paws. "Alright, now you're speaking my language."

* * *

“Well, today was interesting, wasn't it?” Elsa sat beside Honeymaren at the fire hours later. Their new friends had returned to space, leaving Northuldra at peace once more. 

“It was… So, did you learn anything interesting?” Honeymaren asked.

Elsa shrugged, her attention turning toward the flames, “Honey, do you remember what you said to me a few months ago… about your feelings?”

Honeymaren blushed, but Elsa caught it from the corner of her eyes, “Um, yeah… why? I thought you wanted to forget about that?”

She spun against the log. Her gaze directed fully toward Honeymaren, “I learned today that you can’t choose who you love- not on this planet or any other. It was wrong for me to ask you to forget your feelings for me before. I realize now that's not something either of us can do...”

Honeymaren’s head shook in confusion, “What are you saying, Elsa?”

“I’m saying... I realized I- that I love you. I love you, too. I’ve always loved you. _I will always love you_ ,” she stammered quickly. “-and there’s nothing wrong with loving you. Not here in Northuldra, or anywhere for that matter.”

Blinking, Honeymaren’s back drew incredibly straight, “Do you really mean that?”

Elsa nodded, “I do, I love you.”

Shock lingered on Honeymaren’s face, but a brief wave of confidence filtered over her. “Oh, Elsa... I love you, too,” 

Honeymaren smiled. As she did, she fit their lips together for, what would be, the first of many more times.

* * *

_ Cheers, _

_ M. _


End file.
